Rockstar
by Melody643
Summary: Bella is moving to Forks to live with her dad. Follow her on her journey of self discovery about herself and her talents that she ket hidden away from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude:

How did I end up her? I stand on the stage of the school auditorium ready to sing with my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice. I look into the audience and got ready to perform. I guess I can't say that this day would never had come but here I am ready to face one of my greatest fears. I guess I should start at the beginning of my story so you can get a better understanding about my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome home

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm 17 years old. I'm on my way to Forks, WA to stay with my dad, Charlie. My mother Renee just got married to her new husband, Phil. They're still in their honeymoon phase and let's just say that there are some things that a daughter should never see her parents doing. I shuddered in my seat before putting the earbuds to my iPod in my ears. When the plane landed I got off the plane and started looking for my father.

"Bella!" A male voice called out.

I turned around to see my father by luggage retrieval with my bags. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. I hugged my father before letting him go.

"Hey dad." I said as my father and I walked out to his cruiser.

My dad is the chief of police in Forks. We rode all the way home and my dad parked out in front. I saw and old red Chevy truck parked out in front.

"Do you like the truck?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah. Is it your truck for when you are off duty?"

"No. It's yours." He said.

My dad dropped a set of keys into my hand.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. It's all yours." He said.

I squealed before going inside and running up to my room.


	3. Chapter 3 First day at Forks High Part 1

The next day, I woke up feeling warmth on my face. Sitting up in bed, I let out a yawn. I got out the bed and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the radio and a Mariah Carey song came on. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My long brown hair and doe like eyes were the main things that set off my innocent look. I walked back to my room and started getting ready for school. I searched thru my closet and found my white monster high T-shirt and put it on over my pink bra. I grabbed my black and pink skirt off the hanger and put it on over my black tights. I put on my white socks and my silver sequin high top converse. I put on my black and white stripped fingerless gloves. I grabbed my black hoodie with Bella written on the back in silver and my backpack before racing downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning dad."

"Morning baby girl." He said.

I grabbed a pop tart out of the box on the counter and opened it. Checking the time, I saw that it was 7:15am. I grabbed my keys off the table and said good bye to my dad as I walked out the door. I got into my truck and started off the engine. The roar from the engine scared the birds out of a nearby tree. I drove off to school and found it in no time. I parked my truck and got out after I turned off the engine. I reached into my bag and took out my black bag with the silver studs on it. I put it around my waist and put on my jacket before heading to the front office. Walking into the office I saw a lady with red hair sitting behind the desk reading a book.

"Hi."

The lady looked up at me and instantly recognized me. Apparently, Charlie has been blabbing about me again.

"Oh! You must be Isabella." She said.

"Just Bella and yes."

She gave me my schedule and a map of the school. I walked off to my first class, American History. The teacher gave me my text book and took my seat. An hour later, I was waiting for the torture to end. The bell rang and I hurried out of class. As I was on my way to English, I bumped into someone and dropped my stuff. I started picking up my stuff when my hand touched someone else's when I reached for my textbook. I looked up to see a guy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello."

He gave me my textbook and helped me onto my feet.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's alright."

"I'm Jasper."

"Bella."

"You're the new girl right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

After talking to Jasper, I went to English class.


End file.
